Cahaya Lilin
by vinara 28
Summary: Takdir akan membawa pada sebuah tempat di mana hanya ada aku dan kamu, berdiri di hamparan bunga yang indah di temani kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, menghirup udara yang berhembus manja di sela-sela helaian rambut./ WARNING (!) tidak di peruntukan untuk reader bermental lemah yang tidak menyukai tekanan batin yang menyiksa/ RnR/Flame.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cahaya lilin_**

**_[Chapter 1]_**

**_Disclaimer © Mashashi kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H._**

**_Genre: Drama/angsh/hurt/romance_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning (!) : OOC, Abal, Typo's bertebaran di mana-mana bagaikan virus yang tak terkendali, EYD tak baku, (siapkan tisu sebelum membaca, dan jangan meminta ganti rugi pada author jika menghabiskan dana untuk membeli tisu ^^v)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reading_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Cinta,Cita,Kehidupan, tiga hal yang teramat penting bagi semua manusia. Dan bagaimana jika ketiga hal tersebut terenggut secara paksa dengan satu hal yang bernama ketidak mampuan yang di bawa dari lahir..?

Kehidupan seolah menjauhinya menjadikan nya mahluk yang sangat menjijikan, sehingga dia tak mampu melangkah menuju cita-citanya karena kaki itu telah tepotong. Dan apakah sayap cinta akan menghampiri seseorang seperti itu..?

Kehidupan memang tak adil, karenanya ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar dalam ketidak adilan tersebut, hanya dia yang bisa merasakan betapa perihnya tatapan itu, tatapan yang selalu ia terima.

"Maaf Nona, kami tidak bisa menerima mu, karena di perusahaan kami tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang... Em, maksud kami di perusahaan kami hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang berkemampuan dan cekatan, dan kami membutuhkan orang yang mempunyai fisik yang kuatl."

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di otaknya, bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus berputar dan berulang.

"Iya, aku tau. Perusahaan kalian tidak membutuhkan orang Cacat seperti aku."

Dan selalu kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir manisnya, meski ia tersenyum tapi hatinya teramat sakit saat ia harus mengakui bahwa ia memang berbeda.

"Ibu, aku di tolak lagi..!" hanya mengadu di peraduan sang ibu, meski ia tahu ibunya tak akan pernah menjawab semua keluhan nya. Karena sang ibu kini telah berada di tempat yang indah

"Ibu, apakah hidupku akan terus seperti ini..?" gadis itu duduk tersipu di atas rumput hijau yang menutupi makam sang Ibu.

"Ibu, kau selalu mengatakan padaku kalau aku kuat, aku pasti bisa melewatinya.. tapi aku tak kuat bu, aku lemah.. aku adalah gadis lemah, aku tak bisa melawan takdir ini." Mengadu dan hanya terus mengadu, tak ada yang bisa membuat nya sangat terbuka kecuali sang ibu.

"Ibu, kenapa aku terlahir Cacat..? kenapa kau tak membunuhku saat aku terlahir waktu itu, Ibu, aku sangat tersiksa akan hal ini, aku lelah terus mendapat tatapan itu, aku lelah selalu di kasihani, dan aku lelah selalu merasa takut." Helaian rambut mulus itu jatuh terjuntai menutupi tiap air mata yang mengalir indah di sudut pelupuk mata.

"Aku takut, aku takut hiks.. kenapa harus aku..? aku takut melihat kenyataan, aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan pahit ini kalau aku sangat terluka." Air mata itu terus menetes seperti sebuah anak sungai yang mengalir

"Ibu, aku ingin seperti yang lain bu, aku iri.. aku sangat iri dengan teman-temanku yang selalu tersenyum bahagia tanpa beban sedikitpun, aku iri melihat mereka yang menmadu kasih dengan orang yang di cintainya, aku iri.. hiks.. aku ingin seperti mereka."

"Ibu, apakah aku bisa menikah..? seperti yang lain..?"

.

.

.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.."

Sebuah bucket bunga yang di genggam olah wanita berparas cantik yang mengenakan gaun putih nan indah bagaikan bidadari, kini tengah menjadi rebutan para gadis-gadis lajang yang mempercayai jika ia mendapatkan bucket bunga itu maka ia akan menyusul menjadi pengantin dalam waktu dekat

Semuanya berkerumun saling desak-desakan menatap bunga yang tengah melayang di udara dan siap untuk di tangkap.

PLUK..

Bunga itu terjatuh di atas pangkuan Gadis lajang yang tengah berbahagia atas pernikahan sahabatnya.

"Kyaa.. Hinata, kau yang mendapatkan bunganya," Sang pengantin menghampiri gadis berambut indigo yang tak turut bergabung memperebutkan bunga tapi malah dia yang mendapatkan nya. Takdirkah..?

Hinata tersenyum menimang-nimang bucket bunga pengantin yang kini ada di tangannya "Kenapa bunga ini jatuh ke pangkuanku, Temari..?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Hinata, itu artinya kau akan segera menyusul ku di pelaminan," wanita bersurai pirang itu tersenyum sambil mengelus pundak Hinata.

"Lalu aku akan menyusul dengan siapa..?" Hinata tak pernah memikirkan dengan siapa ia akan menikah kelak

"Tentu saja dengan pria yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu." Temari ragu mengatakan kalimat itu

"Benar, tapi siapa yang mau mencintai gadis Cacat seperti ku..?" Gumang Hinata pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Temari dan teman-teman nya yang lain.

"Sudah lah Hinata, jangan putus asa donk,suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada pengeran berkuda putih yang akan melamarmu.." kali ini sahabat nya yang lain yang menguatkannya dengan kata-kata andalan nya.

Hinata menghela nafas menahan rasa sakit yang menekan dadanya. matanya mengedar menatap kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah sahabat-sahabatnya_ 'Aku_ _tidak akan melewatkan kebahagiaan ini dengan asumsi konyol,'_ Hinata tersenyum lebar dan segera bangkit dari kursinya

"Benar, aku yakin akan ada pangeran bekuda putih atau pangeran berkuda pony yang akan melamarku kelak, terimakasih Ten-ten karena telah mengingatkan ku akan kata-kata itu." Hinata merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk keempat sahabat yang selalu medukungnya

"Aku akan menyusul mu temari, jadi tunggu saja surat undangan ku, " kembali tersenyum dengan ceria meski kini ia sadar bahwa kata-katanya akan mempertegas kesedihannya

"Kalau begitu sebelum Hinata memberikan undangan, bagaimana kalau aku duluan yang memberikan undangan..?" Gadis berambut blonde yang di ikat pony tail itu menyodorkan beberapa lembar surat undangan.

"Jadi kau..?" Gadis bersurai pink itu menggantungkan kalimatnya

Ino mengangguk malu "Iya, Sai melamarku minggu lalu. Dan ini surat undangan pesta pertunangan kami," seburat merah menghias indah di pipi Ino

"kyaa.. benarkah..? selamat ya..!" Semuanya memberikan semangat tak kecuali dengan Hinata.

.

.

'Tuhan, takdir apa yang kau ciptakan untuk ku..?' Hinata menatap awan yang mulai menampakkan kegelapan nya karena cuaca mendung

Kaki-kai jenjang itu melangkah secara perlahan di terotoar jalan, berjalan dengan intonasi yang berbeda, ya.. tentu saja ia berbeda karena dia Cacat, Hinata terlahir dengan kaki pincang dari lahir.

Meski tak parah dan tak harus membutuhkan alat bantu jalan seperti tongkat dan kursi roda, tapi Hinata tetaplah gadis cacat yang aneh menurut orang-orang normal.

Bucket bunga yang sedari tadi di bawa terus di tatap "Mungkinkah..?" tanya Hinata ambigu, mencoba berharap akan takdir yang bisa merubah hidupnya, "Tidak mungkin.." tapi Hinata tersadar akan sebuah kenyataan bahwa manusia selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan.

Bunga itu dia lempar di tong sampah, dan kembali berjalan terseok-seok melewati para pejalan kaki lainnya. Berjalan dengan membutakan mata akan tatapan yang mengaggapnya aneh. Berjalan denag menulikan telinga dari bisikan-bisikan yang tertuju untuk nya.

Terus tersenyum meski terasa sesak 'berhenti, aku mohon berheni menatapku seperti itu, aku tau aku cacat, jadi aku mohon berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan aneh itu' bejalan dengan jeritan hati

'Tuhan, aku butuh sandaran.. aku tak kuat jika terus berdiri sendiri..? bisakah kau mengirimkan satu malaikat untuk ku..? jika malaikat tak pantas untuk ku, maka kirimkan aku malaikan maut untuk mengantarku menemui iblis.'

Ketidak adilan ini terus saja menggerogoti hatinya, bahkan airmata pun tak bisa menggambarkan betapa kecewa nya ia pada dirinya sendiri..? Kehidupan apa ini..? kenapa semua terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Lihatlah dirimu..? betapa menyedihkan nya dirimu," Hinata menatap pantulan nya di cermin kamarnya

"Kau tak cantik, kau juga tak mempunyai talenta, apa lagi dengan kesempurnaan.." mata Hinata menatap kearah kaki nya "Pincang," gumang Hinata menatap kaki yang menapak di lantai

"Tidak, kau sempurna.. lihatlah, kau seperti gadis-gadis lain, kau sempurna.. kau sempurna jika tengah duduk dan berdiri tapi kau begitu aneh jika tengah berjalan," Hinata tersungkur duduk di depan cermin dengan tatapan sendu

"Aku sempurna.. hiks.. aku sempurna.." Hinata memukuli kaki sebelah kiri dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Ibu, kenapa aku berbeda..? kenapa aku harus Cacat ibu hiks..ibu, aku tidak mau cacat, aku tidak mau berbeda.. aku ingin seperti mereka yang bisa berlari dan berjalan normal, hiks.. aku benci tatapan dan rasa kasihan itu.. hiks.. aku benci karena hal ini aku tak bisa menggapai cita-citaku, hiks.. aku benci aku tak bisa mendapatkan cinta dari pria yang aku cintai.." racau Hinata masih memukuli kakinya.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa menyebut nama orang yang paling aku cintai, karena aku tau diri.. aku tak pantas mencintai, aku tak bisa menjeritkan namanya bahkan aku pun tak berani menggumangkan namanya di dalam hatiku, aku takut.. aku takut ada orang yang tau kalau aku mencintai seseorang, aku takut mereka akan memaki ku karena aku tak tau diri mengharapkan seseorang seperti dia, hiks.. aku takut, bahkan aku takut untuk memimpikan nya,"

Hinata menekuk kaki sebelah kirinya dan memeluknya erat "Kaki sialan, " gumang Hinata memeluk semakin erat "mereka semua menatap mu, mereka semua membenci mu,"

"AAGGHHRR... hiks.. hiks... Ibu, kenapa aku berbeda..."

.

.

.

*~oOo~*

.

.

.

"Salah, seharusnya tak seperti ini.." menutup buku komik yang sedari tadi di bacanya "sial, kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini..?" grutunya tak terima dengan alur cerita yang begitu real

"Ini terlalu nyata, seharusnya kau berjuang mempertahankan cinta mu, meski gadis itu mengidap penyakit, kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkannya, bukankah sama saja kau melukai dirimu sendiri, kau masih mencintainya, kenapa kau memilih wanita lain untuk menikah denganmu."

"Kau itu kenapa Dobe..?" tanya pria di sebelahnya mengintip dari balik buku yang menutupi matanya

"Tidak ada apa-apa Teme, aku hanya kesal saja dengan jalur cerita yang di buat sang Author."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali memejamkan matanya tak menanggapi tingkah idiot sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

"Teme...?" Naruto melempar buku komik yang barusan di bacanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Dobe..?" Grutu Sasuke sembari bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tanya, menurut mu apa semua manusia menginginkan kesempurnaan..?" Naruto sangat ambisius menanti jawaban dari Sasuke

"Menurutmu..? ch, bukankah kau tau sendiri jawabannya, kau selalu melihat wanita dari segi fisik nya dan itu berarti semua manusia menginginkan kesempurnaan, meski mereka tak akan pernah mendapatkannya."

Naruto tampak berfikir "Kau benar, semua manusia berambisi akan kesempurnaan, tapi aku tidak suka sesuatu yang realistis, teralu membosankan, aku ingin sesuatu yang melawan arus agar kehidupanku lebih menantang." Tutur Naruto menggebu-gebu sambil mengepal tangan kanan nya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah idiot itu "Apa kau akan menikah dengan Nenek-nenek karena ambisi melawan arusmu itu..?" tanya Sasuke yang malah membuat Naruto sweet drob

"Bukan begitu maksudku..!" teriak Naruto kesal

"Lalu apa..? kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah tapi kau tak mempunyai pacar atau gadis yang kau sukai, atau jangan-jangan yang kau maksud melawan arus itu..? hhuuaa.. kau Maho..?" Sasuke bergidik ngeri lalu berlari menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto semakin sweet drob melihat tingkah Sasuke yang OOC "Klow aku Maho bukan kah kau sudah habis sejak dulu..!" teriak Naruto kesal "Lagi pula, ada satu alasan kenapa aku belum memilih calon pendamping."

"Ya, aku tau apa yang akan kau bicarakan, sebaiknya kau segera menemukan gadis itu dan menyusul Sai segera" Sasuke berjalan menuju laci lemarinya dan mengambil selembar kertas yang tergeletak di sana.

"Sai..?" Tanya Naruto meminta kepastian.

"Ya, lihat lah sendiri." Sasuke melemparkan selembar undangan tadi ke hadapan Naruto karena dia masih menjaga jarak, ia takut asumsinya terhadap Naruto itu benar.

Mata Naruto bergerak kekanan dan kekiri membaca isi surat undangan, bibirnya mengulum senyum setela ia tahu Sai akan segera bertunangan.

"Kapan kau akan segera menyusul..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hey, kau bicara seperti itu seolah-olah kau sudah menikah saja..?" Grutu Naruto bosan karena hanya dia saja yang selalu di desak untuk menikah.

"Aku memang belum menikah, tapi aku kan sudah mempunyai calon,"

_'Benarkah ini sebuah takdir..? jika benar, maka aku akan mempercayainya. Hatiku telah terikat dengan seseorang itu, seorang Gadis yang telah membuka mataku akan Kesempurnaan,'_

.

.

.

.

Haruskah aku melangkah..? melangkah menuju dinding yang tinggi dan mencoba untuk melompatinya..?

"Hinata..?" Sapa seseorang, mengagetkan Hinata.

"Ya," Jawab Hinata singkat. Menatap Sahabat yang ada di depannya

"Kenapa masih di sini..? Acara akan segera di mulai," Sakura menarik lengan Hinata agar memasuki ruangan utama.

"Benarkah..?" dengan antusias Hinata mengikuti langkah Sakura dan berdiri di melingkar di jejeran antara sahabat-sahabat dan kluarga Yamanaka Ino.

"Sai, tak ku sangka kau akan melamar Ino..!" Naruto meninju lengan Sai pelan sambil memberikan Selamat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dia yang bisa memahamiku," Ucap Sai tanpa ekspresi dengan senyuman yang lusit di artikan.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu akan ada orang yang bisa merubah sikapmu ini," kekeh Naruto membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sai saat di marahi Ino.

"Acara akan segera di mulai, sebaiknya hentikan candaan konyol kalian," Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan karena para tamu undangan mulai merapat, mereka ingin menyaksikan acara pertukaran cincin.

Naruto berjalan Agak menjauh karena terlalu banyak orang yang mendesakinya.

Para tamu undangan mulai tenang karena acara tengah berlangsung, sementara naruto tengah mencari celah di antara undangan yang berdiri menyaksikan acara saklar tersebut.

Takdir akan membawa pada sebuah tempat di mana hanya ada aku dan kamu, berdiri di hamparan bunga yang indah di temani kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, menghirup udara yang berhembus manja di sela-sela helaian rambut.

Berdiri mematung menatap mata yang di kenalinya

Mata Hinata menatap seorang yang tengah menatapnya dai kejauhan, menatap dai sela-sela orang yang menghimpitnya** 'mata itu..?'**

_'Gadis itu..?_' Naruto berusaha keras mencari cela agar bisa menatap Hinata dengan jelas, berjalan memutar antara tamu tapi dengan mata yang masih terpaut dengan tatapan Hinata.

_'Ibu, aku melihatnya lagi..? Ibu, inikah takdir..?'_ tangan Hinata mencengkram dompet berwarna senada dengan gaunnya guna untuk menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari bola mata keperakannya.

_'Gadis itu..?_ benar, dia gadis yang pernah ku temui waktu itu.' Naruto masih fokus menatap Hinata dan dengan lihat menyusup di antara tamu undangan mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

_'Lihatlah takdir yang mempermainkanku, pria itu datang dengan tatapan kebahagiaan..? Kami-sama, aku mohon sadarkan aku atas mimpi ini. Mimpi yang tak pernah ingin aku lihat.'_

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat dirinya sudah benar-benar dekat dengan Hinata.

_'Aku percaya, takdir itu ada. Dan akan terus terikat, kami-sama bukalah lebih jelas mataku akan kepercayaan yang pernah buram,'_

_'Apakah aku bisa..?'_

_'Aku harus bisa..!'_

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan setelah melihat acara tukar cincin selesai, semua turut bahagia bahkan sampai ada yang meneteskan air mata karena terharu.

Tapi di antara tepukan itu terdengar sebuah kata yang membuat Hinata tercengang "Hyuga Hinata..!" Naruto menatap kedua bola mata itu lembut seolah tersirat rasa kerinduan yang mendalam.

"U-uzumaki Na-naruto..?"

.

.

.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

Gimana menurut kalian..? pantas kah untuk di lanjutkan..?

Mohon kritik dan saran nya.. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 membuka luka lama

**_Cahaya lilin_**

**_[Chapter 2]_**

**_Disclaimer © Mashashi kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H._**

**_Genre: Drama/angsh/hurt/romance_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning (!) : OOC, Abal, Typo's bertebaran di mana-mana bagaikan virus yang tak terkendali, EYD tak baku, (siapkan tisu sebelum membaca, dan jangan meminta ganti rugi pada author jika menghabiskan dana untuk membeli tisu ^^v)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reading_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Hyuga Hinata..!" Naruto menatap kedua bola mata itu lembut seolah tersirat rasa kerinduan yang mendalam.

"U-uzumaki Na-naruto..?"

Naruto melangkah lebih dekat mencoba untuk terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapan nya saat ini adalah gadis yang ia temui Sembilan tahun yang lalu.

_'Egoiskah aku, jika berharap semua ini adalah mimpi..? Tuhan, kenapa engkau mempertemukan ku dengan nya lagi. Tuhan, aku bingung harus berbuat apa..? Tuhan, aku takut jika semua ini hanya ilusi.'_ Melihat Naruto melangkah mendekatinya. Kaki jenjang Hinata berjalan mundur mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan sesosok pria yang masih samar-samar di dalam otaknya.

_'Yakinkan aku untuk melangkah maju, agar aku bisa melihatmu dari dekat. Melihat sorot mata teduhmu yang selalu ku rindukan'_

"Hinata..? Kau Hyuga Hinata kan..?" tanya Naruto masih belum yakin akan sosok gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya takut.

Hinata hanya diam seribu bahasa, fikirannya melayang menuju masa saat dia mengambil keputusan yang salah, keputusan untuk mencintai seorang pria yang telah memberinya semangat.

Tangan Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya sehingga membuat jarak mereka kini semakin dekat hingga lebih mirip sebagai sebuah pelukan yang tak terkait.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah leher Naruto

"Kau benar-benar Hyuga Hinata, Gadis cacat yang ku cari sejak Sembilan tahun yang lalu."

Mata lavender itu bergerak ke atas menyusuri leher tan Naruto dan menatap sorot mata shafirr yang begitu teduh. 'Mencariku..?' Hinata terus mencari kebenaran di dalam mata indah Naruto.

"Sembilan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk memikirkan sebuah kebenaran. Dan aku yakin Sembilan tahun yang lalu aku telah memilih hal yang tepat."

"Sembilan tahun yang lalu bukankah kau tak pernah melihatku." Hinata mencoba menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari kelopak matanya "Kau hanya melihatku sebagai gadis cacat yang butuh belas kasihan saja bukan..?" lanjutnya

"Tidak kau salah, Sembilan tahun yang lalu aku melihatmu seperti hal nya sekarang aku melihatmu."

.

.

**[Flash Back]**

.

.

"Aghrr.. Sial, kenapa Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengajak ku berlibur di daerah pedesaan seperti ini..!" pemuda berambut blonde berjalan dengan gusang sambil menendangi benda apapun di hadapannya.

Dia menyusuri jalan setapak yang entah menuju kemana karena dia juga tidak terlalu hapal jalan-jalan di desa yang tengah ia kunjungi ini.

"Di sini tidak ada yang menarik, hanya ada pohon dan tanah berwarna coklat. Aku benci tempat ini..!" Pria remaja itu meninju pohon karena saking kesal nya.

Mata Shafir berwarna biru langit itu menatap lurus dari pohon yang ia tinju, dan ia menemukan genanga air yang begitu luas dan begitu indah. Di sekeliling danau itu di tumbuhi bunga Sakura yang tengah mekar karena memang saat ini tengah memasuki musim semi.

Pria remaja yang baru menginjak usia 15 tahun itu berjalan menuju ke danau tersebut dan berniat untuk bermain lempar batu.

Tangan berkulit tan itu memungut sebuah batu dan bersiap untuk melemparnya.

PLUKK..

Sebuah riak air tercipta di permukaan Danau karena lemparan batu. Lemparan yang terbilang cukup lemah.

Pria berambut Blonde itu terpatung dengan posisi akan melempar batu. Dia terdiam karena mendengar suara itu, suara yang seharusnya ia ciptakan tapi bukan dia pelaku pelemparan batu tadi.

Lantas Siapa..?

Mata Shafir indah itu menoleh ke samping tepat ke asal suara. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah duduk di atas batu besar dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut nya. Tubuh itu bergetar seolah-olah iya sedang menangis.

Tangan Tan itu mencoba membelai rambut indigo yang terhempas terkena angin. Tapi tangannya tak pernah sampai pada rambut itu karena memang jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Siapa dia..? Bidadari atau putri duyung..?" mata itu tak pernah lepas dari sang gadis. Rok panjang berwarna soft pink dengan corak Sakura berwarna Hitam menambah kesan elegan dan lembut baginya.

"Hiks.. Ibu, hiks.. Ibu.." rinti Gadis itu penuh kesedihan

Pria berambut blonde itu mencoba untuk melangkah mendekat tapi ia urungkan niatnya dan malah berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri dengan segala kesedihannya.

"Naruto, kau dari mana saja..?" wanita bersurai merah dengan perawakan keibuan bertanya pada sang pria yang tadi berlari dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Ada apa dengan ku..?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tangan Naruto menempel di dadanya mencoba untuk menenangkan detak jantung yang tak beraturan, entah karena apa, mungkin karena dia terlalu lelah berlari.

"Gadis itu..?" fikirannya menerawang memikirkan kejadian tadi "Agghhrr.. ada apa dengan ku..?" geram Naruto frustasi.

SSRRRTT..

Naruto menggeser pintu kamarnya secara lemas, dan dengan lemas juga ia berjalan menuju wanita yang tengah menjait baju usang milik suaminya.

"Kaa-san..?" Gumang Naruto sambil duduk menyilang di sebelah sang ibu.

"Ada apa..? Kenapa kau terlihat lemas sekali..? Apa kau masih tidak suka tempat ini..?" Tanya sangibu yang bernama Kushina pada putranya.

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng lesu

"Tidak..?" ulang Kushina "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersemangat..?"

"Kaa-san..? aku mau tanya..? di desa ini apa ada anak perempuan berambut Indigo, kira-kira seumuran dengan ku..?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu

"Eh..? memangnya kenapa..?" tanya kushina menyelidik. Tak biasanya putranya ini menanyakan tentang wanita.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..! aku hanya bertanya saja." Ucap Naruto tergagap. Jika di perhatikan ada seburat merah menghiasi pipi tan nya

"Kau menyukai gadis itu ya..?" tuding Kushina

"Tidak..!" tampik Naruto cepat. Dia merasa aneh jika menyukai seseorang yang baru saja ia temui bahkan ia pun belum melihat bagaimana wajah gadis itu.

"Kalau kau ingin tau sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada nenek mu, kau salah jika menanyakan itu pada Kaa-san." Kushina melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena pertanyaan konyol putranya.

Naruto berdiri dengan bosan dan kembali keluar dari rumah bergaya jepang kuno.

"Bodoh.. kenapa aku harus lari tadi..? seharusnya aku menghampirinya, Bodoh..!" Rutuk Naruto sambil berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang tadi mengantar nya ke Danau.

"Tidak ada," Gumang Naruto saat dia sudah berada di sana. Mata Syafir itu menjelajahi semua pinggiran danau tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Gadis itu telah pergi.

Naruto kembali berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang di penuhi rumput ilalang dan menuntun nya memasuki perkampungan rumah warga "Apa rumah gadis itu berada disini..?" terka Naruto sok tau.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai melihat-lihat bangunan bangunan rumah yang terlihat clasic.

Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian tiap gadis desa dan para penduduk di perkampungan itu. Karena pada dasarnya penampilan Naruto memang berbeda, dia pemuda kota yang styelis dan fashionista. Jadi wajar saja jika Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian tiap mata yang ia lewati.

Kaki itu berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan hingga kini dia berada di satu jalan yang di kelilingi dengan begitu banyak petak sawah yang hijau dan subur.

Bibir itu mengulum senyum saat menemukan sang gadis tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan memandang keindahan sawah yang bertumpuk begitu rapih dengan irigasi yang di atur sedemikian rupa agar air mampu mengalir dengan rata.

"Ha-.." Naruto mencoba untuk menyapa sambil melambaikan tangan tapi kata-katanya terhenti saat sang gadis remaja itu berbalik memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

**[Naruto POV]**

.

.

_'Gadis itu,'_ aku mencoba menenangkan diriku saat ku temukan ia tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan, dan saat itu juga aku menemukan bahwa gadis itu.. entah kenapa hati ini terasa sakit dan sesak melihat nya berbeda dari yang lain.

Aku hanya berdiri menatapnya dari kejauhan, menatap kepergian nya. Yang membuat ku menyadari bahwa gadis itu cacat.

_'Haruskah aku pegi dan berpura-pura tak pernah melihatnya..? atau aku harus menghampirinya dan menyapa nya..? tapi dia.. aaaaggghhhhrr..'_ fikiran ku saling beradu argumen.

Entah kenapa sekarang hatiku menjadi bimbang untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, apakah aku pengecut karena tak mau mengenal seseorang yang cacat.

Aku berjalan mengikutnya dari belakang tanpa dia sadari. Kakiku berhenti berjalan saat aku melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki seusia dengan ku mendorong tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar.

Gadis itu terjatuh dengan mudah dan menatap barang bawaan nya yang bercecer di tanah, dan tanpa menatap anak laki-laki itu. Gadis itu memunguti benda-benda bawaannya lalu di masukan di kranjang rotan yang sempat terguling agak jauh.

"Ha.. ha.. coba lihat dia..? dasar gadis cacat.." pria berambut putih kebiru-biruan itu tertawa puas memandang gadis indigo yang tak ku ketahui namanya.

Pria itu, pria berambut putih itu adalah temanku, teman baru yang ku kenal tempo hari. Dan aku baru tahu kalau klakuan dia seperti itu.

"Suigetsu"gumang ku geram, tapi pasti tak dapat di dengar oleh ereka karena saat ini aku tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Pengecutkah aku..?

"Apa maumu..?" tanya gadis itu terisak

"Kami tak mau apapun darimu, karena kamu memang tak berguna.. dasar pincang.. ha..ha.. gadis pincang seperti mu seharusnya di buang saja.. ha.."

"Benar, gadis cacat seperti dia memang seharusnya di buang, aku heran kenapa orang tuanya masih saja mengasuh dia.. ha..ha.. padahal dia tak berguna sama sekali," teman suigetsu ikut mencaci gadis itu.

"Berhenti... aku mohon berhenti mengejekku, aku memang cacat, tapi bisakah kalian tidak memakiku..? hiks..hiks.. "

"Ha..ha.. lihatlah jugo, dia menangis. Ha..ha.." Suigetsu tertawa semakin kencang. Tanganku ku genggam semakin erat ingin rasanya aku memukul wajah suigetsu tapi entah kenapa kakiku terasa sulit untuk karena takut, tapi karena hal lain.

"Suigetsu, sebaiknya kita pergi saja, kita cari gadis-gadis cantik..!"

"Ch, Gadis pincang yang tak berguna..!" Suigetsu meludah tepat di depan gadis itu. Lalu mereka berdua pergi begitusaja tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri gadis berambut indig itu setelah yakin kalau mereka telah pergi "Kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu menoleh menatapku, kedua mata kita bertemu. 'Cantik..' kata pertama yang terlontar di fikiranku saat menatap langsung wajah malaikat yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Tidak usah membantuku," tampiknya ketus. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, dan dengan cekatan tanganku mencoba untuk membantunya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tepis. "jangan berbelaskasihan padaku."

Gadis itu berjalan dan tak menghiraukanku, tapi aku tetap saja mengikutnya dari belakang sambil sesekali mengajaknya mengobrol, meski ia tak menjawab satupun pertanyaanku.

"Siapa namamu..?" tanyaku mencoba menyamailangkahnya karena ia berjalan begitu terburu-buru.

"..." dia masih tetap diam, menolehpun tidak.

"Masih tetap diam," keluhku "karena kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, jadi kamu akanku panggil sesukaku.. em.. bagaimana kalau kamu aku panggil 'Nona Uzumaki'..?"

Berhasil, aku berhasil membuatnya menoleh kearahku "Siapa itu Uzumaki..?" tanyanya.

Aku menyeringai lalu mengulurkan tanganku "Kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, kalau kamu tidak menyebutkan siapa namamu maka kau akan ku panggil Nona Uzumaki."

Aku melihat ada seburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya, dan itu malah membuat dia semakin manis. "Konyol.." jawabnya ketus dan kembali berjalan melewatiku.

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata itu namaku"

.

.

**[End Naruto POV]**

**[Normal POV]**

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera menghampiri Hinata "Nama yang cantik, " bisik Naruto singkat lalu berlari untuk mendahului langkah Hinata dan berjalan mundur agar bisa terus menatap wajah manis Hinata "Aku anak baru di sini, dan aku belum tau banyak tentang desa ini, apa kau tau tempat-tempat indah di sini..?" tanya Naruto.

"..." Hinata menunduk dan terus terdiam.

"Diam lagi..!" keluh Naruto, "sepertinya sudah mulai sore..?" Naruto melirik ke arah jam tangan nya dan ternyata benar jam sudah menujukan angka lima, dan itu artinya Naruto harus pulang karena tidak mau di marahi oleh Kaa-san nya.

"Aku tunggu kau di Danau besok pagi, dan tunjukan padaku tempat-tempat terindah di desa ini..!" Naruto tersenyum manis dan segera berlari ke arah berlawanan dari tujuan Hinata "Sampai ketemu besok..!" Teriak Naruto melambaikan tangan nya.

Hinata berbalik menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh "Kau masih mau bertemu dengan ku..?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Naruto sudah ada di pingir Danau sejak pagi-pagi buta "aahhh.. segar sekali udara di sini, tak ku sangka aku sempat membenci tempat ini sebelumnya.." Naruto merentangkan tangannya menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar khas pedesaan.

"Sayang sekali, aku hanya berlibur.. apa aku akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi nanti..?" Naruto menghitung hari-hari yang tersisa. "Aku yakin bisa, lagi pula aku kan akan kesini lagi tahun depan..!".

Ya, setiap tahun kluarga Uzumaki selalu berlibur di desa ini karena rumah Sang Nenek berada di sini.

Ssrreekk..ssrreekk...

Naruto mendengar langkah tertatih menghampirinya, dan dia yakin kalau itu adalah Hinata.

"Hay Hinata..!" sapa Naruto

Hinata menunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan pony tebal miliknya.

"Kenapa masih diam..?" Tanya Naruto dan menghampiri Hinata

"Kita akan pergi menyusuri desa..?" Tanya Hinata langsung ke topic pokok.

"Ikut dengan ku..!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana..? bukankah seharusnya aku yang menujukan tempat-tempat di Desa ini..? kenapa kau yang menarikku..?" Tanya Hinata agak sedikit berteriak.

"Benar juga, tapi aku mau membawamu ke sana. Setelah itu aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau membawaku." Naruto tersenyum lima jari kearah Hinata.

"Kemana..?" ulang Hinata

"Ketempat yang indah, pasti kau menyukainya"

.

.

[End Flash Back]

.

.

"Saat itu aku melihatmu sebagai Hinata. Gadis manis yang lucu, meski kau hanya terus diam..!" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan mundur satu langkah untuk memberikan ruang jarak.

Hinata menatap Naruto dalam-dalam "Tidak, itu bohong. Kau tidak pernah melihatku" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjauhi Naruto

"Hinata, percayalah padaku..!" tutur Naruto agak keras karena kini jarak mereka mulai agak menjauh

_'Sembilan tahun yang lalu aku melihat tatapan mata itu, dan kinipun aku masih melihatnya, cara dia menatapku masih sama seperti dulu. Dan sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa mengartikan arti tatapan itu'_

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hinata, mulutnya ia bungkam dengan tangan kanan nya guna untuk meredam isakannya.

"Hinata kau kenapa..?" tanya Ten-ten yang heran karena Hinata seperti tengah ketakutan.

Hinata menatap ten-ten nanar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hinata kau menangis..?" Sakura mendekat ke arah Hinata dan Ten-ten.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata..? kenapa kau menangis..?" Ten-ten mengusap punggung Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

_'Rasa yang sempat hilang itu kini kembali muncul dan kini aku lebih takut dari sebelumnya. Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakanku jika kau selalu memberiku perasaan takut ini,'_

"Aku takut.. hiks.. aku takut.." gumang Hinata di sela isakan nya.

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dari kejauhan dan tak berani untuk menghampirinya sama seperti sembilan tahun lalu, tapi bedanya kini yang ada di dekat Hinata adalah sahabat-sahabatnya.

_'Pengecut, kenapa aku selalu bersikap pengecut seperti ini..?'_ fikir Naruto merutuki ketidak mampuan nya. _'Tuhan, kenapa kau tak pernah memberikanku keberanian untuk mendekati Hinata di depan orang lain. Tuhan aku tau apa yang di rasakan Hinata dan aku tau kenapa dia kecewa padaku. Aku mohon padamu Tuhan, berikan aku kesempatan kedua untuk menebus semua kesalahan ku yang dulu ku lakukan.'_

"Kau takut dengan apa Hinata..?" tanya Sakura semakin bingung.

Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar karena tangisnya semakin pecah, berterimakasihlah pada musik clasic yang tengah mengalun indah di ruangan itu sehingga tak ada yang mendengar suara isakan Hinata.

"Aku takut hiks.. aku takut pada takdir yang mempermainkanku, hiks.. aku takut semua terulang kembali."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

.

.

.

_Apa kalian bingung..?_

_Author lebih bingung..! ^3^)v_

.

.

_Jangan lupa mampir ke kolom **REVIEW**_

_Reader yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak berupa **REVIEW**_


End file.
